1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a deflection element for safety belt systems in vehicles, in which a metal body is produced by means of punching and cold deformation, which body has an attachment opening and a belt eye having a belt surface that is rounded in cross-section.
2. The Prior Art
Such a deflection element having a one-piece metal body produced from sheet steel by means of cold deformation is known, for example, from German Patent No. DE 101 53 062 C1. The metal body has an attachment opening and a belt eye for guiding a safety belt. The belt eye is delimited on the underside by a belt running surface as well as laterally by belt guide segments that constantly follow the belt running surface with connection roundings. The belt running surface as well as the lateral belt guide segments have a cross-sectional profile that is rounded in the pulling direction of the safety belt.
In the case of dynamic stress in a crash situation, the deflection element can rotate about the pin with which the deflection element is attached to the vehicle body, in a pivoting movement. In this connection, there is the risk that the safety belt will slip into a corner of the belt eye, and this has a negative effect on the function of the safety belt system overall. Slipping of the safety belt in the belt eye has the result that the retention force does not act uniformly on the person belted in. Sometimes, doubling of the safety belt that slips into a corner of the belt eye also occurs, in this connection, which brings about great friction of a belt eye and, in an extreme case, can result in damage to the safety belt.
A deflection element for safety belt systems in vehicles is known from German Patent No. DE 91 10 443, which has an attachment opening and a belt eye with a belt running surface for guiding a safety belt. The belt running surface has grooves that reduce the risk of lateral slipping if stress is placed on the belt. The structure and the production of the deflection element are not described.